Turnabout
by Juniper11
Summary: They say turnabout's fair play. Well Sakura's about to give Kakashi a taste of his own medicine.


* * *

**_Turnabout_**

* * *

The first time it happened she was actually kind of flattered. She knew that he hadn't come over for the express purpose of peeping. He probably forgot what it was that he wanted when he saw her in her state of undress. She had to admit she was proud of the body she had grown into. Her breasts weren't overly large, but she could hold her own. Her legs were to die for, and her backside, well, she wasn't lacking in that area either. To put it plainly Sakura Haruno was sexy. So when she realized that Kakashi was out there she didn't acknowledge his presence, because she didn't want to embarrass him anymore than he probably already was.

The next day when they ran into each other she acted as if everything was fine, and truly it was. She was glad that he didn't seem embarrassed. She would have hated for that kind of thing to put a strain on their relationship. They were still a team and it was important that they work in harmony with each other.

The second time it happened she was kind of surprised that he would deliberately seek to peep in on her. She politely put on a robe, and ignored the bastard. The next day she only looked at him with mild irritation.

The third time it happened she turned, and acknowledged his presence raising a delicate brow in incredulity. He immediately disappeared tucking his tail between his legs, and running. As well he should.

It was a few weeks later before he showed up the fourth time, and it was at this point that Sakura decided that it was time to deal with the problem. The situation had gone on long enough. Of course she could just beat him, but she was tired of always using her fists on these guys. Also, Sakura knew it was going to take more than that to make the Copy Ninja to learn his lesson.

* * *

She wore all black, and she covered her hair. She didn't want anyone finding out what she was about to do. She used darkness as a cloak and set off using the night as her hiding spot. She landed on his balcony, and as it turned out she was right on time. He had just come out the shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist. His mask still in place, curse the man. He hadn't completely dried off so droplets of water rolled down his chest causing an odd stirring in Sakura's body. Her mouth went dry. She had no idea that he was built like _that._ Talk about naiveté.

He walked over to his closet pulling out a few clothes and laying them on the bed. It was then that his attention was brought to the window. Perhaps she had moved, or gasped because she saw the muscles in his body ripple as he moved. Regardless, he looked at the window.

"Who's there?" His voice called out, but by then Sakura was gone.

She ran home panting heavily. The image of him shirtless was burned forever into her brain. His body looked like he had just stepped out of her fantasies. Her hormones had gone into overdrive and desire like she had never known made it's way into her loins. Maybe it wasn't a brilliant idea to go a-peeping at her ex-sensei. Although they did say turnabout was fair play….

She was glad when she noticed him peeping again because it would give her the excuse to return the favor. Sakura smirked. Maybe this time she'd see him without the towel or maybe even without the mask!

* * *

She was downright bubbly when she met with Naruto and Sasuke for lunch the next day.

She didn't even bother to hit Naruto the few times he irritated her.

"Uh, Sakura are you okay?" Sakura looked into Naruto's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, silly."

"But you haven't hit me once today."

"That's because I'm in a really good mood."

"Why?" Sasuke asked a strange note in his voice.

Sakura couldn't exactly say she was going to try to catch their old sensei in the nude. So she just stared back at him.

"Um, Sakura." Naruto asked hesitantly. Sakura turned her gaze back to Naurto.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke just asked you a question."

"Oh! Yes, well no reason really. I'm just siked!" Sakura said pumping her arm in the air.

"Okay." Naruto said, a bit nervously.

Sakura began to grin madly.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was dressed by the time she reached his apartment. She held back a moan of disappointment. This night he was sprawled across his bed with his eyes glued to Icha Icha. She started to leave when she noticed one of his hands drifting downward. Her eyes locked on that hand wondering what he was doing.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as realization dawned on her. She watched as his lone eye drifted closed as his hand reached his goal. He freed himself from his pants. Sakura found his length impressive, but not only that fully erect he had a nice curve. She had heard rumors that a man like that could reach places that no other man could. Sakura found her body reacting to that thought. His hand closed around his shaft, and he let out a groan that Sakura mimicked.

"I know you're there." His voice called out husky and deep. It was a sound that she knew would invade her dreams and haunt her that night. Sakura wanted to leave but couldn't find the willpower to do so. "If you want a show. I'll give you one."

And then he proceeded to do so.

Sakura walked home that night fully aroused, and completely unfulfilled. Would that she had the courage to help him out with his slight…problem.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura."

Sakura looked up into the face that had started to plague her consistently.

"Good morning Kakashi." She said a little breathlessly. He gave her an odd look.

"Where are you off to?"

"To do a little training."

"Need help?"

"NO!" She yelled. The last thing she needed was to see him all sweaty and doing all sorts of neat ninja tricks. He looked a little hurt by her emphatic denial but her mind was slow to process that information.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." He pulled out his little orange book, and walked away. Sakura realized then that she would never look at him and his little orange book the same way again.

* * *

The next time she needed no prompting in order to go a-peeking on her dear, old sensei. She was afraid she had become something of a pervert, but she didn't care. She couldn't stop. She now knew why the women in the village nearly swooned in his presence. The man was the stuff dreams were made of...wet dreams.

She hovered outside his window waiting for him to appear. When he did appear, he looked directly into her eyes like she had to him that previous time.

"Sakura, why have you been…spying on me. Come in here."

She stared at him. This time had been so much better than all the prior trips. This time he had no mask.

She didn't move she just stared at him dumbly. He moved over to the window, and pulled her inside.

He pulled the hat off her head revealing her pink tresses.

"Sakura, why have you been spying on me?"

She looked into his face at his perfectly kissable lips.

"You started it."

He frowned, and if it was possible he looked even more beautiful.

"What?"

"I caught you peeping at me Kakashi."

"Sakura, I wouldn't do that."

The sincerity written on his face knocked Sakura out of her daze.

"I saw you with my own two eyes."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura, as a ninja, you should know to look underneath the obvious. If I wanted to see you naked, I'd simply remove your clothes."

Sakura's heart began to pound madly.

"You shouldn't say such things." Sakura said turning her head away to hide the light blush that covered her cheeks. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's a little too late for modesty between us, isn't it Sakura?"

A smile creeped up on her face. "You're not upset with me are you?"

"Actually, I kind of am."

"Oh, I'm so sorr--"

"I was hoping the last time you were here you'd join me." Sakura's head whipped around so fast she hurt her neck. "Care to join me now?"

"Oh, gladly." Sakura replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sakura's apartment a Kakashi looking Sasuke was wondering where Sakura was this late at night.

_A/N: This is my favorite one-shot._


End file.
